witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.12 (The Witcher 3)
Patch 1.12 was released for on January 11, 2016 for all platforms.Patch 1.12 out now!Official patch notes Changes *Fixes issue whereby achievement titled Wild Rose Dethorned could not be completed. *Fixes interaction on pickaxe in quest titled Enchanting: Quality Has Its Price. *Fixes issue (in majority of contexts) whereby not all diagrams could be collected in quest titled From Ofier's Distant Shores. *Fixes rare issue whereby some players were prevented from spreading smoke throughout all rooms in crypt during quest titled Dead Man's Party. *Fixes issue whereby book merchant named Marcus T.K. Hodgson failed to appear in market square in Novigrad. *Fixes rare issue whereby some Knights of the Flaming Rose in quest titled Open Sesame! in Hearts of Stone expansion could not be killed. *Introduces a number of improvements to general game performance. *Fixes issue whereby treasure hunt titled The Drakenborg Redemption remained in Journal despite completion of all objectives. *Fixes issue whereby swapping of enchanted gear within Inventory granted permanent bonuses to statistics. *Fixes issue whereby treasure hunt titled The Royal Air Force remained in Journal despite completion of all objectives. *Fixes issue whereby players could not eavesdrop on guards during quest titled Witcher Seasonings in Hearts of Stone expansion. *Fixes issue whereby some players could not talk to Shani at certain juncture of quest titled Dead Man's Party in Hearts of Stone expansion. *Introduces a series of minor difficulty balance tweaks at all difficulty levels in Hearts of Stone expansion. *Fixes rare issue whereby inebriation effect would persist on screen after quest titled Dead Man's Party in Hearts of Stone expansion. *Fixes issue whereby phase titled Enchanting: Start-up Costs would remain in Journal after Enchanter was paid relevant amount. *Fixes incorrect Stamina bonus granted for Caparison of Lament in New Game + mode. *Fixes incorrect mesh appearing on Viper School swords in New Game + mode. DLC *Fixes previously unlootable container within Kaer Morhen watchtower during quest titled Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear. *Fixes rare issue whereby a doll could not be picked up in quest titled Where the Cat and Wolf Play. *Fixes specific user's issue with werewolf in quest titled Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted. Main Game Gameplay *Fixes issue whereby some toxic gas clouds failed to poison or deal damage to player character. *Fixes issue whereby scabbard meshes were missing from witchers other than Geralt. *Fixes rare issue whereby attacks performed near friendly NPCs resulted in unintended regeneration of Stamina. *Fixes exploit involving Alchemy skill titled Tissue Transmutation. *Fixes issue whereby quickslots could disappear if game difficulty level was changed during combat. *Fixes exploit involving Superior White Raffard's Decoction and skill named Delayed Recovery. *Fixes rare issue whereby skill named Flood of Anger incorrectly enabled Signs Tree and enhanced Sign Intensity permanently. *Introduces fix whereby special bonus granted by Superior Blizzard will take effect only when slow-motion is triggered. *Fixes a number of issues affecting potion called Chort decoction. *Fixes rare issue whereby some mini-bosses could become immortal under certain circumstances. *Fixes misleading message displayed when players attempted to cast Signs in combat, while enveloped by a cloud resulting from the detonation of a Dimeritium Bomb. GUI *Fixes issue whereby items in merchants' stores could not be compared to currently equipped items. *Fixes exploit whereby some items (runes, glyphs) could be upgraded infinitely. *Introduces UI enhancement whereby herb name is now displayed above available interaction. *Fixes issue whereby keys/controls (mouse and keyboard) were not unbound from current setting when attempted. *Fixes issue whereby Toggle HUD button would not always work correctly during set scenes. *Introduces enhancement whereby ingredients required for a pinned formula and in possession of a merchant are now highlighted in said merchant's Shop screen. *Improves quest tracking by enabling tracking of objectives across different game regions. *Fixes issue whereby Witcher Medallion and statistics bar could disappear if game difficulty level was changed during combat. *Introduces enhancement on PC systems whereby weapon and armor repair kits can now be applied via drag and drop. *Fixes issue on PC systems whereby toggling HUD did not work correctly on QWERTZ and AZERTY keyboard configurations. Living World *Fixes issue whereby treasure hunt titled Shortcut would not complete correctly. *Fixes issue whereby destroyed monster nests would respawn after a time. *Fixes rare issue whereby Shop screen would not open correctly for traveling merchants. *Fixes issue whereby NPCs failed to return to abandoned settlement named Ruined Inn. Quests *Fixes issue whereby some human foes could have empty Vitality bars and thus could not be killed. *Fixes rare issue whereby some players could not talk to Fergus during quest titled Master Armorers. *Fixes rare issue whereby a monster disappeared incorrectly during quest titled Contract: Phantom of the Trade Route. *Restores notice regarding quest titled Races: Crow's Perch to notice board at said ingame location. *Fixes premature display of objective involving placement of a book on a pedestal in quest titled The Witchers' Forge. *Fixes rare issue whereby relevant reward was not granted for completion of Contract: The Creature from the Oxenfurt Forest. *Fixes issue whereby encounter with caged wyvern near Oxenfurt was inactive. *Fixes a number of rare issues with blacksmith in Mulbrydale in quest titled Person in Distress. *Fixes issue whereby quest titled Novigrad, Closed City II would incorrectly be tagged as failed if completed prior to installation of patch 1.10. *Introduces balance improvement whereby prices of goods throughout Skellige drop by 10% after Geralt kills the giant and agrees to take all the credit for it in quest titled The Lord of Undvik. *Fixes issue whereby quests titled The Nobleman Statuette and The Soldier Statuette were incorrectly and prematurely deactivated and could not be completed. *Fixes incorrect map-pin in treasure hunt titled Freya Be Praised! *Fixes rarely occurring technical glitch whereby older patch fixes failed to work correctly. *Fixes rare issue whereby players could not talk to Hattori after completing quest titled Of Swords and Dumplings. *Fixes rare issue whereby Nidas would fail to appear in Novigrad during quest titled Black Pearl. *Fixes issue whereby treasure hunt titled Temerian Valuables would not complete correctly. *Fixes rare issue whereby quest titled Get Junior would remain active in Journal after game was completed. *Fixes issues whereby some Character glossary entries were displayed incorrectly in game. *Fixes issue whereby quest titled Free Spirit could not be completed. Visual *Fixes appearance on screen of unwanted visual artifacts after Geralt was teleported to new locations. *Improves transitions between distinct scenes and gameplay sequences. Code Fixes issue whereby launching The Witcher 3 on systems running the Windows OS discarded sRGB settings in users' ICC profiles. Other *Fixes rare issue whereby NPC animations would playback at reduced speed after quest titled On Thin Ice. *Fixes issue whereby quest titled Faithful Friend would incorrectly remain tagged as failed after quest titled Something Ends, Something Begins was completed. References Category:The Witcher 3 patches